I'm not a Digidestined!
by Earth Magician
Summary: One of the Authers is crazy, and Sunny has to wrighten it out.


I'm not a Digidestined!  
  
  
  
Sunny is my old nickname, and my character, Raven's really my sister, all the rest of the characters aren't mine, though, so don't sue me! My sister helped me, she's good at coming up with 'excuses' to do things that would otherwise not be quite proper otherwise (she is very cunning). That's how she helped me (plus a little ^-^), but the rest of the story is mine, all mine! I wrote it! Ha ha ha ha! *evil laugh* (just kidding). I hope you enjoy it! Hey! I didn't steal the great characters, I loaned them! So please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
My name is Sunny. I'm 20 years old, now, yet how could I pretend to forget when I met my first boyfriend? It happened 7 years ago.  
  
As I arrived home from school one day, I saw a machine. It looked a lot like one of my lost tamagotchis, so I picked it up. Then I saw that underneath it was an amulet with an empty pane. I thought it was pretty, so I put it on. I put the tamagochi-like thing in my pocket. I went over to my friend Mati's house.  
  
We soon found out that the item I had found was not a Tamagochi. Suddenly, three dots appeared on the screen. I assumed I was one of the dots. We decided to check it out. We mounted our bikes and rode off to find the other dots.  
  
As we came to the area in which the other dots had showed up, we came to a halt. We saw a top-fashion girl talking with a boy who was typing on his computer.  
  
The girl was saying: "Izzy, are you sure that this is the right place? I mean, this is Switzerland! How could a Digidestined live in a place like this? There aren't even any shopping-centers here! It's even better in Tokyo than here."  
  
The boy responded, "How can you say that! It's quiet enough here that I can work on my laptop without getting interrupted all the time. Besides, look around you, the scenery is beautiful, Mimi."  
  
They noticed us. Izzy pointed something at me that looked very similar to the thing I found after school, and it beeped. Mine did too. Izzy stated, "Well Mimi, I think we found her. The 13th Digidestined. What's your name?" I said, "My name's Sunny and I'm a normal girl! Not all this Digidestined stuff! Now I'm going home!" Then some green plant thing grabbed my bike and wouldn't let go. I said, "Mati, go and get my sister. I'll talk with these crazy people." Mati went off.  
  
"So what nonsense are you guys talking about? I still have to do my homework."  
  
Izzy said, "You are the 13th Digidestined. Come on, we have to go to the Digiworld."  
  
I said, "It's impossible to go to another world without a Rocket. I've read stories about it, but they're all just stories. Nothing like that would ever happen. It's nonsense. Anyway, it's illogical. Who ever heard of someone going to a different world without a spaceship?"  
  
They ended up calling some others people to help them. They got me to the other world before my sister Raven came.  
  
When we arrived I started talking about how we could not be in our solar- system, because no other planet can hold life. I took out a transporter and activated it. My laptop got transported to me with a bunch of computer- and music CDs.  
  
I got into Internet and tipped in 'Digimon'. Well I somehow got out of the Anime Internet, into the normal Internet. I found lots of Websites about the Anime series 'Digimon'. I was surprised to find a couple of sites dedicated to me! I told the others: "Come here! Look at this!" They all came over. I showed them the list of web-sites. Tai (one of the group) and the others thought it was cool.  
  
I explained, "Don't you know what this means? It means we're all being controlled from this world. We don't even get to decide anything ourselves! They could make any of us die at any moment. They control our lives!"  
  
I saw that they were totally under the makers control. Yet for some strange reason, I was not being controlled. They might have enslaved the others, but not me. The others hadn't realized that they were being controlled, before it was too late to do anything about it. They all got warped away. I looked at my e-mails. Lo and behold, there was a new one. It came from someone called Genaii. When I opened it, a little old man appeared on my screen. He said, "Hello, my name is Genaii. I have your Digimon at my house. Will you come? It's right behind you." I turned around, and there was a lake, it had been parted into two halves. In the area between them was a house. I went down towards . The stairs that went down were very slippery. Being who I am, I tripped, fell and stumbled down them. As I finally got to the bottom, my new Adidas were already dirty and I had lots of bruises. My clothes were very dirty. As Genaii came over to me, he remarked on how dirty I had become. I answered, "Well, you would too if you fell, tripped and stumbled, down some slimy stairs!" He said, "Well come on in and change your clothes. I happen to have a robe in your size." After I had gotten into different clothes, I washed my other ones and hung them up to dry. Genaii came over to me and said, "I programmed your laptop the same way I did Izzy's. Oh yes your Digimon. I almost forgot it. Here it is, its name is Caremon.  
  
Name: Caremon  
  
Level: in training  
  
Group: micro  
  
Attack: Bubble blow  
  
I went over to the cute little creature. It started talking like a young politician. Genaii said, "This Digimon is a very democratic one. I never thought that anyone would fit to it. But it's your Digimon, that means it fits best to your personality. I guess your planning to be a politician then." I said, "Yeah, I am. Do you want to know why?" They said, "Why not?" I answered, "There's a lot of killing going on in America. I want to stop that. I just can't sit around and watch how people are killed." "Well," Genaii said, "that fits to the crest you have to find, 'The Crest of Idealism'. You have to find it before the Digiworld is destroyed. It has gotten out of hand. One of the creators has gone corrupt. You must journey with your crest to the normal world. Your computer and Digimon will help you. Now go. Do not tarry and please be careful." I ran off with my Digimon on my shoulder. Just as I left, Genaii was taken over by the maker (as he told me later). I had gotten away just in time.  
  
Me and Caremon went on our way. Then without warning, a Unimon appeared. It was under the control of the maker. Caremon automatically Digivolved to Politicmon. It used Boredom-Talk and the Digimon fell asleep. We went on.  
  
Over the next week we came across many evil Digimon. Even Mega ones. Yet every time my Digimon beat them. Soon after we found a outlet where I could plug in my Laptop. It took one minute until I found out where I had to go. I had to go to a Digimon web page with the Title, Digi Town. So I went there and soon after I had hooked up my Digivice and Amulet (With the crest in it). Then typed some stuff on the keyboard. I felt as if something was pulling me. I held fast to my Digimon and Laptop as we were warped to a different World.  
  
As I arrived I looked around me. I recognized this place as Japan. Amazingly I found that I had Japanese Money. There were shops all around me. No one had seen me just appear. That was very good. What would people think if they saw, that I had just from one minute to the other, appeared! They thought that the Digimon next to me was a robot, because I told it to pretend to be one. It was good at pretending stuff, but all Politicians are. They have to be, otherwise they would never get a seat of Power.  
  
  
  
*Back in my Home world*  
  
Raven had just arrived at the place where this all began. I mean, when I met Izzy and Mimi. She and Mati noticed that others had come and dragged me off. Raven said, "Wherever she is, I know for an absolute fact that she's having the time of her life." "Yeah." "She's always wanted an adventure and now, whether they kidnapped her or convinced her to go, she's definitely having that." "But what if Sunny never comes back?" "Stop being that pessimistic, Mati! After all, we wouldn't want to spoil her 'triumphant return' when she actually gets back. Where the hell do you think she is, anyway?"  
  
*Back in the normal world*  
  
I had just found this thing called a Pokâ€šmon center, that is to say, a shopping complex devoted totally to Pokâ€šmon. I decided to look around while I was there. Everything I found was all kinds of merchandise from a series called Pokâ€šmon. From what I gathered it was well liked. The main character was kind of cute.well, anyway, soon I also found the building in which the series Digimon was made. It was then that I noticed, that I had become a boy! I was also older! I was old enough to get a job there. Well, I went through the training, with the girls practically always drooling over me (which was very annoying, because I was still a girl inside). After I had the training behind me, I was very good at computer programming.  
  
About a year later (time goes faster in this world) I was second only to the president and my job was to take care of the computers. I spoke Japanese fluently. The one just under me in charge of the computer branch was the corrupt one.  
  
One day my chance came to fire him. He had been poking around in secret computer files. I had let him see my password when I was logging on, but it was the wrong password. I had set it up so that, if someone logged on with that password, not only would they not be able to change anything, but the computer would give the person who logged on under the right password a full report of what time that other password had been used and how they had tried to change what. They would be under the impression that they had irrevocably changed whatever they had tried to change. Imagine! He actually fell for it! I could prove to my boss that it was him who tried to change secret files, because no one else had been in the office at the time that my computer said it had happened (thank GOD he was that considerate). My boss was furious and threw the guy out immediately, without even bothering to tell him why. I hinted at him as he was leaving that I was not as stupid as he seemed to think. After I had got rid of him I soon quitted with the excuse of wanting to go and live in America with my family. After that he didn't keep track of me. I went to my Apartment, and got my small amount of things together, because I had known that any time I might have to go back. I connected my Amulet and Digivice to my Laptop and typed something into my Laptop. I had kept my Digimon secret, from all the people that came to visit. Now it came out of my bag. "Don't forget me!" ,it said. I returned: "I wasn't going to." I found the Web page that I had used to go there. I went and sipped up my Bag. "Ready, set, GO!" We where transported to the Digiworld.  
  
When we got there I turned back to normal. I was the young girl again. But wait a second, this wasn't the Digiworld, this was (I looked at my Laptop) the Pokâ€šmon world. "Why am I always the one to get the wrong web site?! Oh well, hey I look like I'm ten! What's this thing on my waist? It's a Belt with Pokâ€šballs on it!"  
  
Read more in Part two: Welcome to the Pokâ€šmon World when it will come out no one knows. (Except me and my sister ) ^-^ 


End file.
